


The Three Plagues

by ShepardKreme



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardKreme/pseuds/ShepardKreme
Summary: in a world of only peace, light, and unquestioned life, the Paragons of this world must face humanity's flaws; The Three Plagues of Humanity. But are the Plagues really the enemies of human life, or their savior? Are the Paragons really the light and life of this world, or are things not as they seem?





	1. Balance As We Know It

Balance. The natural order to our universe. 

But it wasn't always. Night and day, life and death, these things were foreign to us once. Until they came, forces of nature, born from calamity, brining with them shade and devastation upon the world. Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself, let us start back at the beginning. The beginning of shade.

Long ago, in a time of only light, there were the Paragons. Beings of beauty, light, and creation. Ruling over all they gave life to many, and from the paragon of sky and sun came humanity. Life spanned centuries for humanity, but without death, they could not understand the meaning of what they had. But there were those who did, who knew the meaning of ends. One day the paragon of the sky looked out onto humankind, and had a thought; "what if all this was taken from me?" An ack of something unknown to Paragons singed at the back of his eye.

"What is this pain that plagues me so?"

A single tear fell from his eye. Falling from the heavens, it descended upon us, planting a seed in the core of our world. This seed would bring upon change, change we never knew could exist.

The seed grew, pulling the toxic fumes of humanity to feed its life. And in a dark cave atop a mountain, the seed grew an Ash tree. Beautiful, rough bark with golden sap seeping from broken bits and where insects made their homes. Three fruits grow from its branches, large enough to swallow a grown adult. From the pale, sweet-smelling fruit came the future of our world, a future of plagues.


	2. The Raven Father

The dark mountain stood taller than anything the eyes could see, capped with glittering snow. No human dared venture to its peeks, for they knew the stories of old. Of the ask tree that dwells within its deep caves, of the bone white bark and berry-stained leaves. Omens they said, Omens came from that tree within the mountain. And Omens brought upon the wrath of the Great Ones. Though that mountain laid dormant, it still struck primal fear into all who looked upon it.

A small beating came from deep within the mountain, slow and deep. A raven swept into the mouth of the mountain, past long spiked teeth of mineral. Swept into a cave of pale limestone to land at the edge of a small pond, clear and still. The raven ran its beak across the water's surface sending ripples across its body and into roots of black. The deep beating reverbed from fruit of pale skin. It dripped with the cold rain whipping through a hole atop the mountains crown and thu'umed as thunder clapped. A steaming blue sap spilled from a rip and pooled under it. Bursting from the steam a pale body slushed out among the seeds and sweat flesh into the pound, sending small waves out, sending the raven into flight. Slender, rough fingers pull matted, dirty blond hair from blue eyes and pulled himself from the cold waters.  
  
The small pool of water under the white tree was disturbed by another fruit bursting from a branch and coughing filled the cave. A cawing, distant but sure, came from deep within the only path. A breeze of cool, fresh air leads him out the opening of the mountain. Grey cloud-covered sky showered rain over the forest surrounding the area. A small village laid northwest of the mountain, plums of smoke rising from their rooftops A large raven, of blue so deep it could have been black, swooped down to catch some of his dirty blond hair. It flew towards the village and with easy steps down the mountain he followed.


End file.
